YOU BELONG WITH ME
by DeCodeThis56
Summary: HUMANSTUCK. Karkat is your average highschooler with the a common problem: he's in love with his best friend. Unfortunately for Karkat, Sollux is already in a relationship. But what happens when Sollux decides to have some fun and mess with some serious feels? Maybe he'll even confess his own feelings for a certain lovestruck crab.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTES: hello! im DeCodeThis56, so im a huge solkat fan and i just think there is not enough of it out there, especially here on FFn. so ill be writing just that. im on act 5 of homestuck and this is humanstuck!**

**Inspiration: we belong together by taylor swift (i do not own this song)**

**Disclaimer: obviously homestuck belongs to hussie; therefore i am not the huss and if i was this fic would be far more amazing.**

* * *

Karkat Vantas was an ordinary teenager. He was moody, hardly ever slept, hated school, and had the biggest sappiest crush on his best friend. His best friend happened to be a one Sollux Captor, and Sollux happened to have a girlfriend who he was currently on the phone with.

Karkat made his way over to the movie theatre where Sollux stood waiting for him, trying his damnest not to scream back at the airy teen girl on the other end of the cell phone. Sollux was dating Feferi Peixes, the most popular girl in school. They had been a really cute couple in the beginning, Karkat couldn't lie about that. But as of late, things hadn't been looking too good for the pair. They were constantly fighting and it always ended by Sollux having to suck it up and apologize. In Karkat's expert opinion, they weren't going to last much longer. Was he selfish for being a little excited about that? Did that make him a bad friend?

Karkat made it up the stairs and cautiously approached his friend. In seeing Karkat, Sollux abruptly hung up on his girlfriend without a second to spare and offered that classic shit-eating grin of his.

"Hey, kk!"

"Hey..."

Karkat could tell Sollux was still frustrated over his latest argument with Feferi despite the sudden perk in his attitude, so he decided not to say anything. Especially when it was so obvious Sollux didn't want to talk about it. He never did.

It was funny how Feferi never got his humor like he did. That's what usually started the bickering in the first place. Sollux would say something that only Sollux himself understood and would laugh. Feferi wouldn't get it, get frustrated and result in flipping her shit at Sollux. Thus began yet another fight between the two. It was always that way. Feferi just didn't get his humor like Karkat did.

He was thrown from his train of thought by the sudden quirk in Sollux' voice, and the snapping fingers in his face. "Dude, kk, are you in there?"

Karkat blinked coming back to reality. He flashed a half-hearted glare to the blonde and swatted his hand away, "Of course, fuckass, let's goes."

Before Sollux could even reply Karkat was in the cool air conditioning of the theatre. The blonde quickly followed and rushed to the ticket booth. Karkat turned to face Sollux as he approached and handed him his ticket.

"Dammit, kk." He scowled and took the ticket with reluctance.

Karkat followed Sollux over to the concession stand with a confused scowl of his own. "What?"

"It's your birthday! This was supposed to be my treat, remember? You aren't supposed to be paying for anything…" he looked a little down, and Karkat just couldn't stand that pathetic face. So with a huff and a glare in the Gemini's direction, he gave in. "Fine. You can buy the snacks then."

Sollux gave a light sigh but smiled nonetheless, "Like I hadn't already planned on doing so."

Karkat couldn't help but chuckle at the slip up, which earned him a punch in the arm. Sollux had a lisp, but he had started speech therapy in middle school. He hardly ever slipped anymore. So much so, that Karkat often forgot he even had a speech impediment to begin with. Sollux hated his lisp, but Karkat had always found it kind of endearing.

After Sollux paid for the snacks and drinks they headed to their movie. Sollux groaned inwardly as the previews started, leaning his head back on the seat. "I still can't believe you're into these sappy romcoms, kk, I mean seriously."

"If you hate them so fucking much, why do you keep coming with me to see them?" he shot back with an intense glare and a sip of his drink.

Sollux threw a piece of popcorn at the dark brunette before answering, "Just shut up and watch your movie!" It was a playful tone and Karkat simply played along, throwing his own piece of popcorn at Sollux. "Whatever, asshat."

It was later that night, long after his "movie date" as Terezi had put it.

Karkat could dream of it.

After Sollux had walked him home, Karkat's father had demanded that Sollux stay for dinner, and the blonde didn't give much of a fight. Dinner was pleasant for the most part and for the love of fucking God, embarrassing! When they had all finished their meals Karkat had gotten up to go to his room with Sollux. But his father insisted they stay for desert. Karkat was skeptical but sat back down nonetheless. If only he had known what was to come. His father came back bestowing a chocolate cake with seventeen candles and was singing. And of course Sollux jumped in with his shit-eating grin. Karkat's father didn't usually sing so it had been quite the shock to say the least. His cheeks had exploded like some assfucker had come by and thrown a tomato in his face. Had Karkat been absolutely shocked beyond possible belief? No.

Karkat now sat in his room alone. By this time Sollux had left, but not without a bro-hug and slipping something into his hand. Naturally.

"Fuckass." He sighed to himself staring at the bracelet on his wrist that Sollux had given to him on the sly. It was delicate, silver and had two charms on it. A gold Gemini piece and a silver cancer piece. "How stupid." He murmured with a blush.

GC: YO K4RK4L3S!

GC: H3LLO?

Karkat had almost forgotten his pester log he had going with Terezi.

CG: WHAT

GC: OH SO YOU 4R3 4L1V3! 1 W4S G3TT1NG WORR13D TH3R3!

CG: YEAH WHATEVER

GC: SO HOW W4S YOUR D4T3 MR V4NT4S :]

CG: WHAT THE EVEN FUCK TEREZI! YOU KNOW IT WASN'T A DATE

CG: IT NEVER WILL BE

GC: 4W K4RK4L3S 1T W1LL B3 SOM3 D4Y! YOU S41D YOURS3LF SOLLUX 4ND F3F3R1 WON'T LAST V3RY LONG

CG: THAT'S NOT THE FUCKING POINT AND YOU KNOW IT. JUST BECAUSE HE BREAKS IT OFF WITH MISS PRISS PANTS DOESN'T MEAN HE'LL LIKE ME THAT WAY.

CG: MY "DATE" WAS FINE

CG: HE STAYED FOR DINNER

GC: W3 DON'T KNOW TH4T!

GC: D1D H3 G3T YOU 4NYTH1NG :]

CG: …

GC: H4H4H4 H3 D1D!

GC: WH4T D1D H3 G3T YOU?

CG: A FUCKING BRACELET

CG: WHAT THE HELL AM I, A GIRL?

GC: TH3 F4CT TH4T H3'S TR34T1NG YOU L1K3 ON3 M1GHT M34N H3'S 1NTR3ST3D

CG: NO.

CG: OH MY FUCKING GOD, TEN TIMES OVER, NO

GC: WH4T?

CG: THAT'S COMPLETE BULLSHIT. ANYHOW I GOTTA GO

GC: 4LR1GHT

GC: BY3 K4RK4L3S!

CG: YEAH

CG: WHATEVER

CG: BYE

carcinoGeneticist [CG] – ceased pestering – gallowsCalibrator [GC]

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" Karkat gripped at the dark, almost black hair on his head kicking his feet under his desk with a light blush dusting his cheeks. What if Terezi was right? What guy gave another guy a charm bracelet? Did that mean Sollux was gay too? No. No that couldn't be it because he was dating Feferi. Fuck it, why was this so confusing?

"Okay just calm the fuck down, Karkat." He told himself with a long sigh and a stretch of his arms. There could only be two possible answers to this then.

One: Sollux was bisexual.

Or two: Sollux was gay, and was dating Feferi as a cover.

Karkat secretly hoped for the latter, because if it wasn't that then that meant Sollux didn't want anybody to know he was gay, and that he didn't trust Karkat as much as Karkat had originally thought.

With that final thought the Cancer turned off his candy red laptop and stripped down into his boxers. He climbed into bed after brushing his teeth. It was an old habit his mother had gotten him into as a kid. He cuddled into his bed with too many pillows and drifted off into a Sollux filled sleep.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES: well that's the first chapter, not too long...im half way through chapter 2 so that should be up soon and longer.**

**reviews pleases? ((edit 11-28-12))**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: chapter two! whoop whoop! i sat in study hall today finishing this just so i could update today! thank you guys so much for the positive reviews! the other day was my birthday and when i woke up yesterday i checked my email and saw that i had 2 favs, 4 reviews and 4 followers, that seriously made my day like im not a very emotional person and waking up to that made me cry! and those of you who said i had nice style and should keep with it, please let me know if while your reading it looks like it change in any way, thatd be great. aha and yes i do read all the reviews~**

* * *

It had been a few days since Karkat's birthday and he was now back in school. Karkat was about ready to bang his head into the desk from utter boredom. Why was Humanities important again? Just as he was about to go through with his plan the bell rang.

"Thank God..." He picked up his things and made it out of the lecture room at high speed walking to his locker. Once there he twisted in his combination putting his books inside and grabbing his wallet. Unfortunately for Karkat he had one of the late lunches.

"Oh my God, Karbro!" Karkat closed his locker, snapping the lock back on. He turned to the sound of the distressed voice. "Gamzee?"

"Karbro, there's some motherfucking madness going down man and it ain't miracles! It's the end of the motherfucking world bro! People are outta their fucking minds!"

Karkat raised his hands in defense, startled by his friend's behavior. "Holy fuck Gamzee! Calm the fuck down and breath!"

Once the other took a breather and collected his stupid clown ass Karkat asked, "Now, what's the fucking problem?"

"Solbro and Eridan are all motherfucking fighting and shit. Eridan just attacked him out of the blue."

"...where."

"In the science hall."

Karkat booked it past Gamzee bolting down the stairs and pushing past people to get to the fight. This was probably because Eridan had that creepy obsessive crush on Feferi. Dammit! Why couldn't Eridan be normal and sweep Feferi off her feet so Karkat could have Sollux all to himself?

When he made it to the open windowed hall he already knew shit had hit the fan. A crowd of teenagers gathered around with their cell phones out taking videos. Where the hell were all the teachers? Fuck it, he was going to solve this himself. The Cancer pushed his way through the crowd finally reaching the inner fight circle. There was blood staining the white floor and-oh fuck. Sollux' 3D glasses were shattered across the scene. Sollux was on top of Eridan punching him repeatedly in the face, breaking and re breaking his nose at least four times before Karkat stepped in, hooking his arms under Sollux' armpits and hoisting him off the hipster. The blonde struggled screaming profanities down at Eridan. Karkat turned Sollux around to face him having the taller boy look him in the eyes. The Gemini's labored breathing was hot on his face, but he didn't mind much due to the fact he was always cold, so the warmth was nice. "K...Karkat..."

Sollux pulled Karkat into a tight embrace, hiding his face in Karkat's clothed shoulder. The brunette sighed and hugged Sollux in return, rubbing his back to help his friend calm down. He knew how much those glasses meant to him. Aradia Megido had given them to him as a small child. They helped hide his dichromatic eyes, one a rich brown and the other a breathe taking blue. Sollux pulled away, but not far enough that their holds on each other had to drop. Karkat looked up to his friend to find that he was staring down at the floor. "Kk...my glasses..."

His lisp...it always escaped Sollux' control when he got upset. Karkat nodded leaving him to walk over and pick them up off the floor. He held them gingerly in his hands, and brought them back over to the blonde as he had requested. Sollux took one look at them and groaned. "My dads are going to have my ass..."

Sollux had two fathers. His mother passed away of breast cancer when Sollux was about four. Soon after his father found an odd attraction to the young lawyer that was helping him with the paper work and his wife's will. About five years later they hooked up, and now they were a happy family again. For the most part. "I'm going to assume they don't take well to fighting."

"Kk you know they don't. But their also going to be pissed about the glasses. They're not insured."

"Fuck that's going to cost them to get those replaced." This wasn't much of an issue considering Sollux' fathers were both very successful people and really brought in the money. The problem was they didn't like to spend money if they didn't have too. They always thought Sollux' glasses were a little obnoxious.

"Yeah..." Right then the vice principal walks up geeking out and completely flipping his shit. He dragged Sollux and Eridan away to his office, leaving the students in the hall to discuss what had just happened. Great. Let the rumors begin.

Karkat lay on his bed staring at the pesterchum chat log on his laptop in front of him. Sollux had posted a forum about how pissed off he was for getting suspended til Friday because of Eridan, and Karkat and Terezi came to the rescue. Not really.

CG: SOLLUX WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL US WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED

GC: Y4 WH4TS UP?

TA: guy2...

TA: iim fiine really...

TA: plea2e ju2t...

CG: SOLLUX

TA: iim ok

Karkat sat up crossing his legs into a pretzel and groaned. Why was Sollux being so fucking impossible? Whatever, he said goodnight to Sollux and Terezi and logged off. He put his laptop on the floor and cuddled under his blanket. If Sollux wasn't going to tell him what happened then maybe Eridan would. He'd pester him tomorrow after school.

* * *

School could not have been more boring than if the world happened to have blown up out of complete randomness. Without Sollux and his stupid jokes that were never actually funny (Karkat just laughed because of how lame they really were) school was a fucking ghetto.

Karkat dropped his bag on the floor and went straight to his desk, sitting down and booting up his laptop. Once on he clicked on the pesterchum icon and clicked on caligulasAquarium, or Eridan, and started the chat log.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] -began pestering- caligulasAquarium [CA]

CG: HEY FISHDICK

CA: oh hey kar

CG: OH MY GOD THAT WAS TOO QUICK

CG: ARE YOU REALLY THAT DESPERATE FOR ATTENTION AMPORA OR ARE YOU JUST THAT FUCKING LONELY

CA: oh my god

CA: i wwas just bored as hell and needed somethin to do

CA: do you havve any idea wwhat it's like sittin at home all day wwhen evveryone else is at school?

CG: NO I DON'T BECAUSE I DIDN'T PUNCH AN INNOCENT GUY IN THE FACE

CG: NOT HIS FAULT HE'S FUCKING NORMAL

CA: you don't evven knoww wwhy i did it kar so butt out

CG: I WILL NOT BUTT OUT. YOU WILL TELL ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW WHY YOU PUNCHED SOLLUX IN THE FACE OR SO HELP ME ERIDAN

CA: ...

CG: AMPORA I SWEAR TO THE EVER LOVING SHITS OF GOD

CA: ok ok god kar ill tell you just chill your tits

CA: ok so like feferi and i havve been friends for like...evver right? wwell sol totally stole her from me. fef just looks at me like a friend noww and comes to me wwhenevver they fight wwhich has been like evveryday lately. anywway yesterday fef comes to me and says that sol broke up wwith her. so naturally i freaked out.

CG: THAT STILL DOESN'T GIVE YOU ANY FUCKING RIGHT TO GO PUNCH HIM IN THE FUCKING FACE!

CA: but kar fef lovves him! how can he do that to her wwhen he knowws howw much she cares!

CG: HE'S OBVIOUSLY JUST NOT INTO HER ANYMORE

CA: howw could he not be!

CG: BECAUSE THEIR NOT RIGHT FOR EACH OTHER. THEY NEVER WERE! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!

CA: ...your right

CG: HELL YEAH I AM

CA: fef belongs wwith me

CG: THERE YOU GO

CG: GO SWEEP HER OFF HER FEET LIKE THE FUCKING PRINCE OF HER DREAMS

CG: OR PRINCE IN SHINING ARMOR...

CG: OR SOMETHING

CA: thanks kar

CG: YEAH SURE

carcinoGeneticist [CG] -ceased pestering- caligulasAquarium [CA]

Now that that was accomplished Karkat could get on with his worthless life. He now knew what he needed, what he had been waiting to hear for past year. Sollux Captor and Feferi Peixes were no longer an item. Karkat finally had his chance, but would he take it? He still didn't know if Sollux even felt remorsefully close to how he felt. Or if he was even in to other guys at all. How could ask? He couldn't just walk up to him and ask if he was gay, who did that? "Fuuuuucckkk...!" Why was everything that had to do with the blonde always end up being so complicated?

* * *

**A/N: hi guys! so how was chapter 2?**

**so i got some important news for all of you fellow solkat fans! my best friend and i are creating an account on here called Spy56-VS-Spy12**

**the reason it's on another account is because my friend has an account on here as MeetTheTroll**

**why is this important? because were in the works of writing a solkat fanfic together and several others. the first one we will be posting on there is Crabapple. I have art for it and will be posting that somewhere. not sure where yet. I'll keep you guys updated. so look out for Crabapple and hopefully i can keep updating like this~ ((edit 11-28-12))**


	3. Chapter 3

**...ehehe...guys you dont hate me for the late update right? im sorry! im almost done chapter 4 so that will be up fast i promise! **

**im sure you all want to get on with the story but i just want to thank all of you guys 33**

**and thanks so much for the critique~ ive edited some things in the last chapters. oh and i cant believe no one picked up on this but i think ive been spelling karkats handle wrong?**

* * *

There was no way Karkat was going to school today. Forget it. He felt like he was going to erupt and vomit all over his walls in a colourful paint that was his stomach fluids. His stomach felt cold and hallow and he couldnt stop shaking. His father had taken his temperature, no fever**. **

"If you feel that bad Karkat you can stay home. I'll be late coming home tonight so order some pizza or something. I'll leave you money on the counter." He ruffled his son's hair, and Karkat climbed back up the stairs to his room Karkat pulled on his favourite gray hoodie to try and keep warm and fell into his bed. Perfect. A full day to lounge around and wallow in the valley he liked to call self-pity.

He lay in his bed withering away, almost asleep again when he heard a ping come from his laptop. Who the fuck could be pestering him? Everyone was at school. Not to say he hadnt gone on his phone to pester or text someone during classes before. Karkat rolled off his bed sanding up and hobbled over to his laptop unplugging it. He brought it over to his bed where he sat in the corner so he could lean against the wall. "Let the assfuckery begin."

twinArmageddons [TA] - began pestering - carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: kk

TA: pe2ter me when you get home from 2chool

CG: WHAT

TA: kk?

CG: NO ITS FUCKING WALDO HAVE YOU FOUND ME YET?

CG: OF COURSE ITS ME YOU ASSHAT

TA: way two be an a22hole kk

TA: anyway why are you pe2teriing me?

CG: WHAT THE EVEN FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT CAPTOR?

CG: YOU TOLD ME TO PESTER YOU

TA: yeah after 2chool

CG: IM NOT AT SCHOOL

TA: your not? then where are you?

CG: IM AT HOME CAUSE I WOKE UP THIS MORNING WITH WHAT MAY BE THE FUCKING FLU

TA: oh...

TA: ehehe 2uck2 two be you

CG: FUCK YOU, FUCK YOUR DAD, FUCK YOUR OTHER DAD AND FUCK YOU AGAIN

TA: wow kk that2 a lot of fuckiing. are you alway2 2o horny when your 2iick?

CG: I HATE YOU

CG: LETS GET BACK ON TRACK SHALL WE? WHAT DO YOU WANT?

TA: riight

TA: ii diidnt break up wiith ff

Karkat stared blankly at the screen, his mind not fully processing what he was reading.

CG: WHAT

TA: ff broke up wiith me

CG: ...

CG: WHAT THE FUCK

CG: OKAY HUMOR ME

CG: WHY DID SHE BREAK UP WITH YOU?

TA: becau2e ii triied two get her and aa together but then 2hiit happened

TA: aa went and added kk two the equatiion

TA: 2o now it2 aa x ff + 22 x kk = mate2priite2

TA: ...

TA: ii hope ii confu2ed you 2o you dont under2tand any of that

CG: YES SOLLUX

CG: NOT UNDERSTANDING SOMETHING IS HE DEFINITION OF CONFUSED

CG: AND YES I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE FUCK YOU JUST SAID

CG: IT SOUNDED LIKE YOU TRIED TO GET MEGIDO AND PEIXES TOGETHER

TA: yay kk ha2 a braiin~

TA: and ii diid get them together

Karkat groaned in aggravation.

CG: SO THE YOU DID BREAK UP WITH FEFERI

TA: ii diidnt kk ii ju2t told you

TA: 2he broke up wiith me

TA: but that2 ok...

TA: ii liike 2omeone el2e

CG: OH

CG: WHO?

TA: ii told you who...

CG: WHEN?

TA: hey diid you try two hack me?

TA: 2iilly kk

CG: WHAT?

CG: SOLLUX WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

TA: 2omeone triied two hack me

TA: knowiing your a 2hiitty hacker ii thought iit wa2 you

CG: SHIT HAS HIT THE FAN

Karkat was fuming. How dare Sollux go and bash his awesome fucking hacking skills! Well thats just bullshit. Karkat immediately started to type away codes in determination to hack his asshole crush.

1102013021180112

This wasnt the the first time he had tried hacking Sollux. The problem was Sollux always caught him in the act. Not this time though. This time he would do it so fast the blonde wouldn't know what hit him. There was a ping and a black box popped up onto the screen. Strange, he never remembered this happening in his previous attacks. Yellow text started to type into the box.

hey kk good job! you made iit two where no other per2on ha2 been before!

When the text finished typing a red heart blinked onto the screen just below the box. "What the fuck...?" He stared at the screen for a long time trying to process what had happened. He had made it to where no other person had been before, heart? Sollux' heart...right? That's what just happened? Sollux let Karkat hack into his computer. He let him so Karkat could read that message, his confession. Karkat calmly clicked back onto his pesterchum log with Sollux.

CG: ...

CG: ...

CG: ...

CG: ...

TA: kk...?

TA: oh god ii fucked up agaiin diidnt ii?

TA: 2hiit iim 2orry kk

TA: ju2t forget iit

twinArmageddons [TA] - ceased pestering - carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Karkat stared at the monator blankly. What the fuck just happened? Was that whole circus just now supposed to be some kind of joke? Karkat chuckled, "Yeah...just kidding."

* * *

**hey guys so hopefully you all arent too mad. a thousand apologies on my part. please keep the reviews coming you guys are so inspirational! i cant help but laugh and squeal for joy when i get an email that you guys reviewed or decided to follow me and my story or favourite me and my story. **

**now for the bullcrap excuse...**

**i have been having far too many solkat story ideas pop into my head and ie been trying to keep track of all of them to later outline them and hopefully turn them into stories to post on here for all of you to enjoy.**

**my other reason is i had gotten sick and decided rather than write i was gonna sit in my room all weekend and monday and tuesday playing Fable 2 and 3. i got an amazing solkat idea from Fable 3 that will not disappoint i promise! ((edit 11-28-12))**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys im really sorry for the late update. but wow can i just say how awesome you guys make me feels? like i have never felt so loved by random strangers xD hahaha anyway heres chapter 4 i hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

It had been about a week since Karkat had talked to Sollux. Eridan and him had returned to school Monday and he hadn't even glanced in Karkats direction. The blonde was completely avoiding him, and he couldn't fathom as to why. Okay well that was a huge as lie. Karkat hadn't stop thinking about the inccident since it happened. Of course it hadn't been a fuckimg joke!

hey kk good job! you made iit two where no other per2on ha2 been before!Karkat remembered the yellow text like Sollux himself had actually said it to his face. Karkat had made it to Sollux' heart. Sollux had feelings for him, feelings beyond friendship. He had waited so long for that day and it had come...and it had went.

"You fucking blew it..." Karkat mumbled to himself. He was sitting in a booth at lunch with Gamzee, Tavros and Terezi. He stared at his food tray full of slop that wasn't even worth the money he paid for it. He didn't touch it however, he couldn't. He bought the throw up even though he wasn't hungry. Maybe that was his subconcious trying to keep a sense of normality.

"What was that karbro?" Gamzees deep lazy voice droaned in through Karkats ears and he looked up. "Fuck, what?"

"Yes, I believe I heard you say something along the lines of 'blowing it'", Terezi nearly cackled, "whatever that means".

"What the fuck are you guys going on about?"

"Um, yeah, I thought I, uh, heard you say that too Karkat." Tavros stuttered, adding his own comment. Fuck, he must have been talking in his out loud voice.

"It's fucking nothing okay? Just forget it."

Gamzee and Tavros glanced at each other, than at Terezi, who grinned evily as she leaned over and licked Karkats cheek. She pulled away before Karkat could hit her and cackled licking her lips than frowning.

"Ew, what the fuck Terezi! I told you to stop doing that!" Karkat wiped the saliva off his face with the sleeve of his sweatshirt glaring daggers at the girl next to him.

"Karkles you taste funny today."

"Oh, thanks for the compliment..."

"No I didn't mean it like that this time stupid, I ment you don't taste red..."

"Then what colour of the fucking rainbow do I taste like than?"

Terezi pondered on the question a little dramatically, the whole rubbing her chin with an eyebrow raised (something Karkat always failed at when in attempt). When she finally came to a conclusion within her mind she snapped her fingers. "You still taste red, just very very pale and pathetic. Which soooo isn't you Karkles."

Before Karkat could reply, he saw Sollux enter the cafe right at that moment and they made direct eye contact. They both blushed lightly and looked away. Gamzees eyes lit up at this. "Aw bro, I know what miracles are messing with that mother fucking think pan of yours."

Karkat looked over to Gamzee attempting raise an eyebrow and failing (everytime). "What the even fuck are you talking about?"

Gamzee smiled lazily and got up, Tavros backing up in his wheelchair so he could follow. "I'll pester you tonight Karbro." And with that the two left without another word.

* * *

TC: sO yOu LiKe SoLbRo RiGhT?

Karkat snapped his head to the side, away from his laptop sitting on his desk, at neck breaking speed and spit out his soda in a fizzy spray all over his gray painted wall.

CG: FUCK WHAT?

CG: HOW DID YOU KNOW?

TC: bEcAuSe YoU tOlD mE yOu DiD

CG: OH

CG: RIGHT I FORGOT

TC: sO wHaTs HaPpEnInG wItH yOu GuYs?

CG: UH...

CG: ITS KINDA COMPLICATED GAM

TC: wElL tHeN wHy DoNt I gO aNd HeLp A mOtHeR fUcKeR oUt?

CG: AND HOW DO YOU PLAN ON DOING THAT?

TC: cOmE wItH mE aNd TaVbRo To ThE fOoTbAlL gAmE tHiS wEeKeNd

Oh God, the football game? Karkat never went to any shit filled school gossip get togethers. The students who went didn't even go to watch the game, they went to hang out with their friends, and just because you go you're ultimatly popular all of a sudden. 'Omg did you hear what happened at the football game?' Like hell he would be a subject in the pathetic squaking that was teenage girl news.

CG: NO THANKS

TC: bRo...I wAsNt AsKiNg.

CG: SERIOUSLY GAMZEE?

TC: sErIoUsLy BrO

Well...fuck it, Karkat didn't feel like fighting. How bad could going to a school event be anyways?

CG: FINE

CG: BUT ONLY BECAUSE I HAVE A HEADACHE, IM REALLY FUCKING TIRED AND I DONT FEEL LIKE LISTENING TO YOU BITCH.

TC: hOnK :o)

carcinoGeneticist [CG] - ceased pestering - terminallyCapricious [TC]

Karkat sighed and rubbed his temples. He really did have a headache. He closed his laptop and casually made his way downstairs into the kitchen. His dad was setting down a pizza and a liter of coke onto the counter. Yeah...pizza actually sounded pretty fucking good.

"I got dinner. You like pepperoni right?" His father placed two plates down from the cabinet and reached for two cups, setting them on the counter with everything else.

"Yeah, thats fine, thanks Crabdad." Karkat had been calling his dad that since that one fishing trip way back when, like eleven years ago, when he had caught a crab. His father had been crazy about that crab. He refused to cook it 'till the fourth day. Karkat poured the soda into the tall glasses while his father layed the delicious layered goodness that was pizza onto their plates.

"One or two?"

"Two."

They took their cups and plates and sat down at the table, sitting across from each other.

"So Karkat," the cancer glanced up taking a bite from his pizza and breaking the long string of never-ending cheese, "are you feeling alright?"

Karkat blinked a few times at his father. He's been feeling pretty shitty lately actually. Karkat Vantas, the Duke of Failure.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." he trailed off staring down at his pizza. He couldn't really talk to Crabdad about this. Jesus Christ, the poor guy didn't even know his own son was gay. Karkat didn't want to open up to his father that way, not yet at least. He was afraid how he would react, what he would say. Karkat didn't want his father to hate him. He was the only family he had left. "I'm just...having some issues with a friend."

"Which friend?"

Karkat looked up at his father.

"Er...you don't have to tell me." They went back to eating after that.

About half an hour later Crabdad took their plates and layed them in the sink and poured them more soda. Karkat leaned against the counter.

"So...is it a girl?"

"Uh...no."

"So a guy than."

Karkat nodded.

"Do I know him?"

"It's Sollux, Crabdad."

"Oh...why are you guys fighting?"

Karkat pursed his lips and sighed through his nose. It looked like Karkat was going to have to open up to his dad tonight whether he liked it or not. "We're...we're not really fighting..per say."

"Oh?"

Karkat swallowed his nerves and set his glass on the table. He sat down holding his soda snuggly in his hands, staring into the fizzy, almost black beverage.

"Karkat? Is everything okay?" Crabdad set his own glass down his eyebrows knitting together with concern. Karkat figeted trying to slow his heart beat down. He should have known, he should have seen this coming. Of course this situatio was inevitable from the moment he realized how attractive other guys were. Did Karkat really think he could keep his sexuality from his father forever? Hell he was surprised he kept it secret for this long.

"Crabdad...I have to tell you something."

Crabdad frowned sensing the serious turn the conversation was taking. He sat down across from his son trying to relax in the wooden chair for, Karkat's sake if nothing else. Why did his son look so tense?

"I like Sollux..."

His father almost chuckled, "Well yeah, I like Sollux too. He's a good kid." Crabdad smiled. He really was a good kid. He took great care of Karkat over the years. Especially when Karkat's mother had left them. Sollux understood that pain all too well. He knew what it was like to loose a mother.

"No...fuck, I mean...I mean like more than a friend." His voice ws thick and shaky. He looked scared, paler than usual, hair covering his eyes. Karkat gripped his glass tighter. The silence that followed the reveal only made Karkat's nerves grow more anxious. He glanced up to his father only to lock eyes with him. Dark brown meeting dark brown. Crabdad's face was blank of any emotion. He didn't look ready to speak, to yell, not even whisper. That's what scared Karkat even more.

"I'm not sure I follow Karkat."

"Oh God...I'm gay." Karkat mentally cursed at himself. Way to be blunt asshole.

Aaaaaaaannd cue father abandoment.

"Okay."

Karkat's eyes widened staring back at his father. "What?"

"Okay. I'm...I'm okay with it."

Karkat was too shocked for words. He wanted to hug his father, but all the same found it embarrassing, so he held in the urge.

"If I can handle Sollux' parents I think I can handle my own son."

"Thanks..." It was the only thing he could say.

His father got up and patted Karkat on the head with a light smile. "I'm really glad you told me Karkat."

Karkat nodded still fairly shocked. His father accepted him, he still loved him. How did Karkat end up with such an understanding father? He simply couldn't fight the want anymore. Karkat abruptly stood up and wrapped his arms around his father with a tight squeeze. With taht he burried his face into his father's chest softly smiling. He felt strong arms hug back. Karkat couldn't remember the last time he had hugged him but it felt nice. Crabdad rubbed Karkat's back soothingly, and with a pat on the back they pulled away and stepped back.

"Thanks, Crabdad."

Crabdad smiled, and for the rest of that night they spent their time with each other on the couch watching tv. Karkat couldn't think he could be any happier than right then and there. His father had accpeted him, and that's all the cancer could ever ask for.

* * *

**okay so im having a little trouble starting chapter 5. i know exactly whats gonna happen but i just dont know how to start it. so wether or not i get over my sudden writers block ((if you can even call it that)) chapter 5 may be a late update. im sorry. but please keep reveiwing guys it gives me so much determination to write these chapters and get them posted as fast as possible. oh and if any of you noticed i changed the summary just because it didnt quite fit with where my story suddenly went. you can blame my best friend for that switch up with feferi and aradia. she ships it so hard along with solkat. shes my sollux and she helps me when i get stuck with him in my story. **

**#DeCodeThis56**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys im really sorry for the delay. I wanted to get this up before the break but it didnt happen. To tell you the truth I got caught up with a personal series that was due for my art major and I was bad and started another solkat fanfic. Im already up to chapter 2 plus a prologe to go with it. Im sorry I was bad! anyway there ws something else i wanted to say but i dont remember... :(**

* * *

It was finally Friday, and Karkat was standing at the snack stand with his pot head of a best friend, and the stuttering paraplegic. Karkat sighed and paid for his hot chocolate. He followed his friends to the bleachers, but not before running into a certain blind girl with a bright as hell teal shirt. Naturally.

"Hey there, Karkles!" Terezi cackles slinging an arm around his neck nearly causing him to drop his hot drink.

"Holy fuck, Terezi, watch it, I almost wore that!"

Terezi giggled and licked his pale cheek which quickly grew warm. "You know Karkles you look pretty good in those jeans~."

"Whoa sis, you be hittin' on my best bro?" Gamzee chuckled and Karkat pulled away from Terezi, his cheeks a light pink. He rubbed at his wet cheek with his sleeve.

"Sure! I'd get with Karkles if he wasn't gay. Why can't you be bisexual?" Terezi grinned, she was obviously joking but Karkat still took it to offense.

"Why is that such a problem?" Karkat growled in response. He couldn't stand people making fun of him for being gay, or treating him like it was some sort of uncurable disease.

"Um, she was only, uh, joking Karkat…" Tavros stuttered staying close to Gamzee.

"Yeah Karbro, just chill out."

"Oh I'm chill," Karkat glared, his voice raising just a little as he continued to talk, "I'm chiller than a fucking chili pepper!"

Terezi frowned and rested her hand on the fuming boys shoulder. "Calm down Karkat, I actually have some juicy info for you."

Karkat took a few deep breathes and looked to those prescribed red glasses again. "What info?"

"Sollux Captor is here~" she suddenly grinned again in that mischievous way she always did.

Karkat blushed and looked away mumbling, "Why should I care?"

"Oh Karkles, I know about your crush on him and-", she broke off with a short pause and then started up again, "well I can't tell you anymore I've sworn under the law of friendship!" She placed her hand over her heart and the other raised high in the air as she spoke. Karkat's cheeks flushed red at the words.

"Fuck you Terezi", was all he grumbled.

Gamzee rested his hand on Karkat's shoulder and chuckled, "Well we best be gettin' our mother fucking move on. Tell Solbro we said hi."

He then waved as he dragged Karkat away and over to the bleachers. Karkat quickly ascended the metal stairs, and they echoed every one of his footsteps until he sat down three rows up. Gamzee helped Tavros up the side ramp and they got settled too.

Karkat scanned the field below as he sipped on his hot chocolate careful not to burn his tongue. Of course that's when he spotted Feferi, clad in her cheerleading uniform. Her skirt was so short she needed to wear pants underneath so nothing showed, and her shirt cut half way up her torso so her stomach showed. Ridiculous, how was she not freezing her fucking ass off? She looked giddy as ever waving her pompoms around in routine. He noticed her face light up and she waved to someone, pompom still in her hand so it appeared to be part on the cheer.

Of course, Karkat saw right through it and looked in the direction she had waved. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the group. Or more likely, the male of the group. There stood Terezi, Aradia, and sollux. God did he look good, dressed in worn blue jeans with a rip at the knee, a red tee and a black hoodie with his sleeves rolled up. The blonde turned a bit and Karkat could see his 3D glasses fixed and ever present on his smiling face.

There was a nudge to Karkats shoulder and he looked over seeing Gamzee with a goofy grin plastered to his face. "Fuck, what are you smiling about?"

"You blushin' up a mother fuckin' storm at the sight of your flush buddy." the clown grinned.

Flush buddy? What the actual fuck? God, this stoner came up with just about everything. "One, I don't know what the fuck a flush buddy is, and I don't think I wanna find out. And two, whatever this flush buddy is, Sollux is not it."

"Of course he is bro, he's the one your crushin' on."

"God damnit...you know you said you were gonna help me and instead your making fun of me. I can't believe we're even friends sometimes, seriously."

Gamzee didn't seem to be paying him any mind, in fact he was looking right past him, Tavros too. Those ass baggers! What could possibly be behind him that was so fucking interesting? He looked over his shoulder and swung his head up to be met with voidless black shades and a snark grin. "Kitkat got a boy toy, huh?"

"What the fuck do you want, Strider?"

"Dude I asked you a question first."

Karkat growled under his breath turning so he was facing Dave completely. "No Dave, I do not own this thing called a boy toy. I also do not have a boyfriend incase you're too dense to figure that out, and if by your terms 'boy toy' means something different. Oh and if you're going to eavesdrop, do it right and listen to the whole fucking conversation before butting in."

"So you're still open then?"

Karkat blushed, and not because Dave flustered him, hell no. "Up yours Dave, these doors are forever closed to ironic assholes like you."

"You know you want this fine piece of choice ass." He smirked seductively.

"I really don't think I do."

Dave then leaned in close and whispered into Karkat's ear, "You wanna bet?"

Karkat's cheeks heated up and he pushed the platinum blonde away adverting his eyes. Dave grinned widely at the blush he obviously caused on the brunette's face. God damnit, why couldn't he just go away? He saw Sollux again, they actually made eye contact. They stared at each other untill Terezi threw an arm over the dirty blondes shoulders. Karkat couldn't tell what the other had been thinking since his eyes were convered by the dual glasses, but he sure as hell could take a good guess.

Dave sat behind him, teasing and flirting obnoxiously with him for the rest of the night.

* * *

Gamzee was kind enough to walk Karkat home after the game. Just because they lived in a pretty small town didn't mean there wasn't the chance you could get mugged. It happened every once in awhile. When karkat had gotten home Crabdad was passed out on the couch with the tv on playing reruns of law and order. Kakrat never found the appeal in that show. He was now currently in his room doing homework...lets rephrase that, he had been doing homework. Now the cancer was just doodling in his notebook. As he was scribbling that annoying ping sounded from his laptop. Seriously? He looked up to see what fuckass had the audacity to pester him.

twinArmageddons [TA] - began pestering - carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: hey kk

TA: iim comiing over

Karkat dropped his pencil and squinted at the tiny digital clock in the corner of the screen. It was fucking eleven at night and he wanted to come over? Well whatever, it was the weekend, Crabdad wouldn't care.

CG: WHATEVER FUCKASS

twinArmageddons [TA] - ceased pestering - carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: THANKS FOR ASKING FIRST

Karkat sighed and leaned back in his chair looking at the lame doodle on his notebook. Well shit, he'd have to hide it, or possibly burn it so no ones filthy, gossipy eyes could ever see it. Decorating the blue lined paper was a huge heart with the equation: TA + CG written inside it with black pen. Below that was the gemini and cancer symbols drawn so they linked together. With a blush prominent on his features Karkat ripped the paper out and stuffed it in his pocket. He could be so girly sometimes.

Then it finally dawned on him. Sollux. Was. Coming. Over. Fuck! Why was he heading down here? Why was Karkat letting him come down? Oh no, what if Sollux wanted to talk about what happened last week? Karkat wanted to scream and hide, but instead, because he was the stubborn, idiotic asshole he was, he was gonna wait for Sollux outside. So he stood from his chair and shuffled down the stairs to the door and grabbed his shoes. Once outside he took a seat on the porch steps and pulled on his beat up converse. Karkat sighed and watched his breath billow out and rise into the black starry sky.

It wasn't long before Karkat saw Sollux aproach from down the sidewalk and into his driveway. Sollux stopped in front of him and stared down while Karkat stared up. The blonde was wearing the same thing from earlier that night, and he certainly looked even more attractive (if that was possible) in it close up. The two boys stared at one another for a few seconds untill Sollux finally broke the silence.

"Hey."

"..Hey."

"Can we go for a walk?"

"I guess."

Sollux helped Karkat up and they left his drive way starting up the street. Both were quiet untill yet again, Sollux broke the silence.

"Are you and Dave dating?"

Karkat stopped and stared at the back of Sollux' head as he took a few steps ahead before turning around noticing the other was no longer at his side. "What?"

"Are you and D-"

"Yeah I heard you the first time. What makes you think we're going out?"

"I saw you guys earlier at the football game. It just looked like you were really enjoying his company."

"Well let me put your pathetic imagination to rest then. No. Abso-fucking-lutely, not."

"Okay." He alomst looked relieved.

"Now I got a question for you."

"I'm all ears kk."

I mentally braced myself for the worst. "What happened last week?"

Sollux looked nervous for a second there and then all doubt washed away from his face and he smirked with new found confidence. "You mean when you hacked me?"

"Er...yeah."

"Then you know exactly what happened. Or should I reiterate for you?"

"Okay first of all, wipe that dick sucking smirk off your face before I do it for you. And second of all, i want you to clarify. Did that message mean what I think it means?"

He chuckled and took his glasses off, hooking them to his hoodie. This was only the second time he'd ever taken them off in front of Karkat. Sollux leaned down to eye level, and stared deep into Karkat's eyes making his breath hitch, and his cheeks get a little pink. Karkat could feel his heart start the hammer in his chest as he stared back into Sollux' beautiful dichromatic eyes.

"What if I said yes?"

Karkat's heart jumped into his throat and he could barely speak. "I'd kiss you."

Sollux smirked and closed the space between them connecting their lips together in a sweet kiss. "I'm in love with you Karkat Vantas."

* * *

**hahahaha talk about cliff hanger huh? I was originally gonna save that for later chapters but-OH! I remembered what i was gonna say! I was going to keep this T rated and end the story when they got together but a friend of mine, three actually, persuaed (im too tired to spell anything right) me to add a little smut and save the drama for afterwards. so yeah. i'll be bumping this up to M rated. and i'll also be doing a lot of editing to the earlier chapters. nothing big that you'll have to go back and reread you'll be fine. just som grammar stuff and a mistake i made that thankfully no ones seemed to pick up on ^^ so thanks for reading, hope to start chapter 6 real soon and get it posted as soon as posible. hope everyone had an awesome thanksgiving break!**

**#DeCodeThis56**


	6. Chapter 6

**whoa...guys im so sorry. it took me awhile to get the motivation to even continue this but after a really bad week of crying myself to sleep every night i read over the story talked to a few friends and read all your reveiws...thats what got me here right now. i dont know any of you and you guys dont know me but i want you all to know that without you im afraid where id be right now. every one of your reviews made me smile and laugh and cry of happiness. i cant remember the last ive felt so good. it really warms my heart and its been frozen for far too long. so thank you all so much, i love every one of you random strangers who happened to fall upon this and enjoy it. okay you've all waited long enough, lets get this show on the road!**

* * *

"Sollux?"

"Yeah?"

"We're together now right?" Sollux chuckled and nuzzled his nose into Karkat's thick, dark hair.

"Of course, KK," he laced his fingers with Karkat's, "what else would we be?"

Karkat stared at their linked hands, they seemed to lock in place with each other perfectly. "I don't know...I just can't help thinking this is just a dream, and when I wake up you won't be here in my bed snuggled up with me, and you'll be back together with Peixes."

This made the blonde stop and think. He pondered Karkat's fear seriously before smiling against his head. "Maybe we are dreaming, and if we are, I hope we never wake up."

He kissed the brunette's worried head and pulled him closer. Karkat smiled and nuzzled into Sollux' collar bone, closing his eyes and relaxing into the moment. After Sollux had confessed his feelings, Karkat had admitted to his own. They walked back to Karkat's house hand-in-hand, and hid away in his bedroom which they then emerged in some serious cuddling. As they dozed off, Karkat couldn't think of a better way to start off the weekend.

As the sun rose and light spilled into Karkat's bedroom through his window, the young brunette's eyes fluttered open with a flex of his muscles. He found himself snuggled tight in a pair of lanky, lean arms, and face nuzzled into a warm neck with light snores passing his ear. Karkat smiled pressing his lips to the skin, and tightened his own hold on the older male just a bit. He didn't even notice when the shallow breathes in his ear ceased o a soft whisper of three words and a name, "I love you, Karkat."

It took a second for Karkat to process the words and realize Sollux was now awake as well. "I love you too, Sol."

They laid there with each other for some time simply basking in the early morning light. However, when their stomachs growled they were forced from bed by hunger, and ventured downstairs to cease it. They entered the kitchen and Karkat noticed a pale green sticky note on the fridge.

Karkat,

I know you're feeling a little down because of Sollux

so I made you some waffles. All you gotta do is heat

them up. Be back later tonight.

-Crabdad

Karkat smiled slightly and ripped it off, shoving the note into his pocket so Sollux wouldn't see it. He then opened the fridge door to find a plate covered in tinfoil. He peeked to see just how many his father had made. Awesome, it looked like there was more than enough for the both of them. Karkat set the plate on the counter and grabbed the orange juice closing the fridge.

Breakfast had been silent, or so it would seem to the naked eye. To anyone else it would have looked like a peaceful and quiet meal, of course in exception to the soft smiles, subtle giggles, and the caught glances. Sollux and Karkat could have a full conversation with simple eye contact. That was the best part about them. They knew each other so well they didn't need words.

Later on the couch they were cuddled up together once again watching television. Karkat sat cross-legged, half in Sollux' lap, arms hugging his waist, and his head resting on Sollux' shoulder. Sollux had one arm resting on the back of the couch, and his other had its hand aimlessly playing with Karkat's hair. They were perfectly relaxed and content like this. After about an hour or so of this Karkat went back upstairs and took a shower (Sollux claiming he himself didn't need one). Once clean he got changed and they left Karkat's house going out for a walk, hands loosely intertwined. They walked to the ice cream stand two blocks away into town; it had finally opened up again last weekend which meant spring was just in reach.

"Um...chocolate please, one scoop." The girl behind the window turned to Sollux, "two scoops, vanilla and chocolate."

The girl left the window and went to make the cones; exactly three minutes later she was handing them their frozen treats. "That'll be five eighty-six, please."

Sollux handed her the exact change and they walked over to a picnic table sitting down across from each other. The two stared at each other smiling as they licked at their cones.

"Would this be good enough for a first date?" Sollux nervously lisped gluing his dual eyes to his ice cream. Karkat held his cone with both hands and lowered it to the table staring intently at his boyfriend (that was a little weird even thinking it, he'll get use to it eventually). "Yeah, this is perfect, are you fucking kidding?"

Sollux looked up hopeful, "really?"

"Hell yes. In my expert opinion, the first date shouldn't be some huge, flashy, cheesy romcom scene-as much as I would love that later on-it should be like this. Small, inexpensive and calming." they shared a look and Sollux smiled reaching his hand over, creasing Karkat's cheek which the brunette gladly leaned into. "You're too sweet, KK."

"Sweeter than the ice cream?"

"Definitely." He leaned over and connected their lips in a short and ever sweeter kiss.

Later they walked side by side, Sollux grinning and Karkat giggling up a storm.

"You have such a beautiful laugh." Sollux pulled Karkat into a loose embrace staring into his warm chocolate doe eyes. He slipped his hands into Karkat's back pockets leaning down and resting their foreheads together while Karkat wrapped his arms around Sollux' thin waist. Sollux' glasses slid down the bridge of his nose allowing Karkat to gaze into their beauty.

"Your eyes are more beautiful." Karkat slightly smirked and so did Sollux pressing their lips together softly. When they pulled away Sollux nuzzled into Karkat's neck breathing in his scent. "I love you, Sollux."

"I love you too, Karkat."

* * *

CG: ...I DON'T UNDERSTAND.

TC: i SaId Im MoThEr FuCkInG dOnE bEiNg YoUr FrIeNd.

CG: BUT WHY? WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO? WHAT DIDN'T I DO?

TC: wErE oVeR kArKaT.

terminallyCapricious [TC] - ceased pestering - carcinoGeneticist [CG]

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Karkat! Chill out for a second would you?"

The sniffles ceased and then all Sollux could hear was deep breathing. "Okay...now what happened?"

"Fucking Gamzee pestered me saying we were over, that he didn't want to be my friend anymore and he didn't even give me a fucking reason why!"

"What? But you guys are best friends..."

"Yeah..." there were more choked sniffles and Sollux' heart nearly cracked. How could Gamzee do this to his supposed best friend? He couldn't stand to listen to Karkat sound so broken and confused. "I wish you were here..."

That did it. "I'll be right over."

They laid on Karkat's bed, Sollux cradling Karkat against him while he sobbed and cursed to himself. He rubbed the younger boys back soothingly, and moved his hand up Karkat's shirt tickling the warm skin. His other hand ran through the soft dark brown locks of his boyfriends hair trying desperately to calm him down. It was difficult to think that Gamzee could something like that. Didn't he care enough to maybe think about what kind of state it would put Karkat in? What an asshole. He kissed the top of Karkat's head lovingly, and whispered reassuring things to him until the boys body gave up and forced him to sleep. Gamzee Makara was going to hear a thing or two from Sollux tomorrow at school. This was unacceptable.

That morning Sollux woke up with Karkat laying on top of him and nuzzled into his neck, his breathing shallow with sleep. Sollux didn't want to wake him up, he seemed so peaceful. Nonetheless he lightly shook him awake, and rubbing his back when Karkat shifted, a sign that he was waking up.

"KK...time to get up." No response.

"KK. Get up." Karkat groans. The blonde sighed and rubbed his back while giving him a soft kiss on the neck. Its not like they really had to go to school today. They both hated Mondays anyway. So, Sollux cuddled with Karkat until he fell back asleep.

He woke up again around noon. While he woke up he checked his surroundings. Something felt wrong. He sat up and realized Karkat wasn't there beside him any longer and got up. Maybe he was in the bathroom? Sollux opened the door and looked down the hall. The bathroom door was closed, unnatural light leaking out from underneath. He walked up to the door pressing his ear to it and heard the shower running. Oh...okay. While he waited for Karkat he ventured into the kitchen to make something for them to eat.

A few minutes later there were arms being wrapped around Sollux' waist and a damp head being pressed against back. Sollux paused in his cooking to turn around and hug Karkat full on giving his a kiss on the head. Karkat mumbled something incoherent into Sollux' chest. "What's that, KK?"

"Thank you..."

Sollux smiled and hugged Karkat a little tighter, "for what?"

"For coming over last night..." he pulled away to stare up at his love, "you didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

"...a fine one."

"Wrong," he lightly tapped Karkat's nose with his pointer finger and Karkat blinked, "I'd be a horrible boyfriend who didn't care about you. But I love you and I do care about you...so I did the best I could and came over to comfort you."

"I love you, too." Karkat snuggled back into his chest. After a minute of that Sollux went back to cooking them lunch. Grilled cheese was the bomb, no question about it.

As they ate Karkat checked his phone almost every five minutes. At one point Sollux finally reached over and took it.

"Hey!"

"No. No more phone for right now. Whats wrong?"

"...he hasn't texted me..." Sollux frowned and looked at the moblie himself. No new messages. "He hasn't even pestered me...I guess that means he was serious...I just...I don't get why. What the fuck did I do?"

"I don't know, KK, but I wish I did." He rested his hand on Karkat's leg and rubbed it soothingly. "It'll be okay though. I promise. I'll help you in any way that I can. I'm here for you."

Karkat sighed and rested his head on Sollux' shoulder closing his eyes for a second. "Thanks, Sol..."

"Anything for you."

* * *

**so how was it guys? was it a good update? i hope so. now i gotta bang out like three or four more chapters and this will be over! yay~ speaking of ending a fanfic ill actually be posting the first chapter of another fanfic ive been working on. so i hope you all end up liking that one as much as youve all loved this one.**

**#DeCodeThis56**


	7. Chapter 7

**so...its been a bit. thats okay though i guess. (im totally listening to broadway karkat right now! *hearts everywhere*) **

* * *

Sollux and Karkat walked up the stairs to the school and Sollux grabbed the door for his boyfriend. Karkat nodded his thanks and they entered the school. The gemini walked him to his locker and gave him a quick peck to his cheek causing Karkat to smile slightly, his cheeks turning pink.

"I'll see you later okay?" The brunette nodded an affirmative. "Okay."

The blonde went about his way to chem. leaving Karkat behind. After second period Sollux made his way to Karkats locker so they could walk to third pod together, however he was interrupted my a familiar face with soft red lips and long dark brown hair. "Hi Sol."

"Hey AA." Tried to keep moving but she stopped him. "Whats up?"

"Can I talk to you?" She quietly asked.

"Um...actually AA I'm kinda in a hur-" she grabbed his arm and dragged him off to the side in the lobby. "I really think it would be in your best interest to look into a close friend of yours."

"Excuse me?" the blonde inquires confused raising an eyebrow at his first love.

"Karkat Vantas."

"What about him?"

"He's not who you think he is."

Sollux rolled his eyes and tsked. "Look AA, I really gotta go. I don't have time for this." He went to walk away but once again Aradia grabbed his arm pulling him back. "I'm only trying to help. I care about you and I thought because you helped me with my love life I would return the favour."

"I don't need any help. Besides what do you know?"

"I know you're dating him." Sollux' eyes widened staring at the Aries. "What...how did you know? We haven't told anybody yet."

"I saw you kiss his cheek this morning."

"You were spying on us!" He cursed himself as his lisp showed itself. "No."

The blonde sighed dragged his hand over his face. "Look AA. I don't know what you think you know but I don't wanna know. I'm perfectly happy without your information. Thanks anyway." Sped off before she could say anything else or have the chance to pull him back. As he hurried to Karkat's locker he checked his phone for the time. "Fuck..."

Class was already starting! He went to Karkat's locker anyway just in case he was still there. Karkat wasn't there. Sollux couldn't blame him. He'll have to make it up to him somehow.

When he entered the classroom his eyes went right to Karkat who stared blankly at him. Sollux inwardly flinched. A blank Karkat was worse than a glaring Karkat.

"Mr. Captor. You're late. Do you have a pass?" The teacher more like demanded then asked. "Um...no sir."

He sighed and wrote SOLLUX CAPTOR in the corner on his white board and told him to go sit down. Sollux obeyed and took his assigned seat behind Karkat. "KK..." he whispered quietly as the teacher continued the lesson.

Karkat tilted his head to the side a bit to show he was listening. Obviously he wasn't in a talking mood. "KK I'm sorry I ditched you. I didn't really ditch you though. When I came out of Calculus AA grabbed me and wouldn't let me leave because she needed to talk to me. I ran off though and even went to your locker just to see if you were still there...I'm really sorry KK. I love you." He intentionally let out his lisp to show how sincere he was and he wasn't positive but he swore he saw the cancer almost smile as he turned his head back.

* * *

**okay so yeah i know its short but at least its an update right? Right. **

**so can any of you guess what Karkat may be hiding from everyone?**

**tune in next time to find out! **

**#DeCodeThis56**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm back once again with chapter 8. damn...how did I get this far? Can someone maybe explain to me why you all love this fanfic so much? I'm baffaled. Honestly. I think this fic went down the toilet by like the 4th chapter so I can't even begin to tell all of you how good you guys make me feel. I'm only continuing this because of all of you, this is what all of you wanted, so here i am still writing. Give yourselves a strong pat on the back.**

**To: LuckyKira**

**Just wanted to let you know I didn't forget about your wonderous suggestion you gave me in the beginning of this fic. I actually took your idea and kind of twisted it. Instead of Aradia and Feferi helping Sollux get together with Karkat, their going to try and tear them apart because their both still a little bitter about Sollux breaking both of their hearts.**

**#DeCodeThis56**

* * *

"Jesus fuck Sol, I said I believe you already." Karkat sighed shifting his back pack on his shoulder as Sollux explained himself again for the third time.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Sollux sighed in relief and hugged Karkat, inhaling his scent. He smelled like lavender and a musky pine. Although an odd combination, on Karkat, it blended perfectly. "I love you, KK."

"Love you too, asshat." The short brunette hugged back and when they pulled away he slid his hand into Sollux'. "Let's go to study hall, okay?"

The Gemini nodded in agreement and led the way with a kiss to the back of Karkat's hand and a smile. Once at study hall, they took their usual seats in the back corner. "So," Karkat began as he got out his lab for his bio class, "what exactly did Megido want?"

"Uh," wasn't sure how to start, or if he should even say at all, "well…she said something like," did his impersonation of a girls voice, "he's not who you think he is. Or…something along those lines basically."

"Who's he?"

"Oh um…" he just shrugged, a little on edge about this conversation. Was it okay to lie to KK like this? It wasn't hurting him write? The Cancer nodded and started writing his lab. Sollux got out his laptop to troll on the internet with nothing better to do. He was interrupted, however.

apocalypseArisen [AA] – began pestering – twinArmegeddon [TA]

AA: hi s0l 0u0

TA: oh hey aa

TA: what2 up?

AA: we still need t0 talk

TA: but we diid talk. What el2e i2 there to talk about?

AA: are y0u still dating karkat vantas?

TA: ye2.

TA: ye2 ii am.

AA: then that is what we still have t0 talk ab0ut 0_0

TA: aa there ii2 nothiing wrong with kk 2o knock iit off.

AA: he is bad news. Im 0nly tring t0 help a g00d friend.

TA: well maybe ii don't want your help

TA: maybe iim perfectly fine that kk may po22iibly be hiidiing 2omethiing from me okay?

AA: s0l…

AA: hes a drug additct.

TA: excu2e me?

AA: he is addicted t0 drugs.

AA: y0u kn0w like weed, her0ine?

TA: ii know what fuckiing drug2 are aa.

TA: what make2 you beliieve he doe2 drug2?

TA: humor me

AA: I d0nt believe, I kn0w.

AA: the bags under his eyes?

AA: the cuts 0n his writs?

AA: his bad temper?

TA: 2top.

TA: 2top riight there!

TA: are you fuckiing kiidiing me?

TA: he ha2 bag2 under hii2 eye2 becau2e he ha2 iin2omniia.

TA: he ha2 a bad temper becau2e…becua2e he2 not happy and hate2 him2elf becau2e he beliieve2 the world hate2 hiim.

TA: and ii don't know what your talking about when you 2ay "cut2 on hii2 wrii2t2" becau2e they don't ex2ii2t damniit.

AA: are y0u s0 sure?

AA: h0w well d0 y0u really kn0w him?

AA: have y0u ever seen him with0ut sleeves?

TA: thii2 conver2atiion ii2 over aa

twinArmegeddon [TA] – ceased pestering – apocolypseArisen [AA]

* * *

**So...short chapter is short. **

**So the big reveal of Karkat's secret...hes a drugy.**

**Or maybe hes not...maybe theres something else going on?**

**I'm now open to suggestions again, because at this point I'm not even writting drafts for this anymore, I'm just winging it.**

**Thoughts?**

**#DeCodeThis56 (for now...might be changing my pen name)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry its been awhile guys, its been really stressful the last month or so with wrapping up school. finals are over this thursday so hopefully ill be updating regularly after that. Anyway, please enjoy. sorry short chapter is short. I'm guessing about three more chapters.**

* * *

"Sollux." Karkat gave his boyfriend a light shove to bring him back to his senses.

"Huh?" He blinked confused a few times then looked up at the brunette. "Yeah, KK?"

"Study Hall is over man. Lets go." He had his back on over his shoulders and hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Oh, wow, really?"

"Yes." Sollux nodded and sat there for a second before closing his laptop and packed up. "Sol…"

"Yeah?" He stood up and pulled the strap of his messenger bag over his head and looked down at him.

"Are you okay?" Sollux was a little put off but smiled reassuringly at him at caressed his cheek. "I'm fine KK, but thank you for being concerned."

He dropped his hand and laced it together with Karkats as they left the room to go to English together.

Later that day after school Sollux got into his car and leaned back with a sigh. He had a few minutes before Karkat got out. Their lockers were on opposite sides of the school and Karkats side was usually a lot more crowded than his side so it took him a little longer to get out. Ever since Gamzee stopped being friends with Karkat he hasn't had a ride home and he couldn't take the bus because he was in walking distance. Of course he could walk home, however Sollux didn't always trust the people that lived around there so he took it upon himself to drive Karkat home everyday even though the Cancer insisted he could walk home.

The blonde sat back in his seat to relax and think. He thought about what Aradia had said. He really shouldn't let it get to him but…did Karkat really cut himself? Well, he did seem like one to-no he shouldn't think such things. He loved Karkat a whole hell of a lot. Now that he's with Karkat he didn't think he could ever let him go. If the brunette did cut, or did do drugs he would be angry and upset, but he wouldn't leave him. No, he would so everything in his power to help him get through it and quit. The Gemini nodded to himself and sat up seeing his new love leaving the building. Sollux smiled and grabbed his keys putting them in the ignition and started his mustang as Karkat walked up and got in with a heavy sigh. "Sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I came out a little later then usual."

"KK, that's not your fault, those hallways are crazy crowded."

"I push past everybody that wasn't even it."

"Then what was it?"

"Feferi stopped me to talk."

Sollux went blank and blinked at him. "What?"

"Yeah…it was weird and I'm a little fucking pissed now because of it. It was almost like she was trying to get me to hate you or something."

Sollux put the car into drive and pulled out of the school parking lot getting onto to road. "…What did she say?"

"She was telling me about all of your problems. Like I didn't already fucking know."

"Wait, what?" He glanced over at him surprised and a little panicked.

"Yeah, you know, your bipolar disorder, your chronic migraines, and your…that thing you do when you code."

"That thing? What thing?"

"You zone out and don't eat, sleep or drink anything. You become a zombie and I have the only way to snap you out of it is to either harm you physically or unplug your computer. That thing."

"Well fuck KK, could you be anymore frank?"

"Sollux. If you really find it necessary to start an argument, sock it until we get to my house so we don't crash, and die in the hell fire of hate and distaste for each other."

"I love you KK…" Karkat sighed and looked over at him resting him hand on the blondes leg in a non-suggestive way. "I love you too Sollux."

* * *

**Okay so if any of you didnt know on my profile I have an UPDATE calendar now and a COMING SOON calendar as well if any of you are curious or for those of you that read any of my stories that dont have an account on here. So youre welcome C:**

**#DeCodeThis56**


End file.
